Uncut LOCK intimate moments
by Sweetbaby162014
Summary: These mini uncut LOCK scenes are parts to 'Revealed Who You Really Are'.(Discontinued)


The Suite Life On Deck : Revealed Who You Really Are?- Uncut LOCK intimate moments

**Disclaimer: I don't own SL or SLOD anything. **

Thoughts: _Italic_

computer voice: **Bold**

**A/N : These little moments are what the tile says, 'Uncut LOCK intimate moments'. Zack and London's heavy scenes. And although there are parts in the main story with their moments, some of them didn't fit in the story(It would be longer chapters then they are already are) . But because I already wrote them, I'm placing them here. **

**This first mini scene is what happen after London followed Zack into the 'coat room'. So on with the scene.**

Where our story left off...

Holding both coats, Zack opening a brown door near the front entrance with big letters on the door saying 'COAT CLOSET', walked into the walk-in closet.

He knew London was following him into the closet, and couldn't drop the smirk that appeared on his lips. _I feel like I'm a teen and sneaking around on the S.S Tipton again._ He thought as he strolled further within the closet with London still behind him._ Well? Derek said I could use his and Casey's secret spot... So why not..._

* * *

><p>As Zack was hanging up their coats, he could hear London's steps stop behind him. He couldn't be mad at her, what with her mood-swings, and through the 3 12 months in Thailand; where him and London couldn't show any affection to each other, except maybe a kiss on the cheek. However, that was only when** Kuhu Yai**:London's grandmother, wasn't around to see.

_Those 3 1/2 months would have to be, the only time I wasn't allow to sleep in the same bed with London in the 3 years since we got our place together-_

"Zack I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that to your shirt."

The blonde turned around to see his new wife was biting her bottom lip while fumbling with her hands, nervously, avoiding his eyes.

_Damn, does she realize how adorable she looks doing that? _

"London."

Moving her eyes to Zack's, London saw him opening his arms to her.

"Come here, my Funnel-Cake." Walking into his arms, and feeling his arms wrap around her, London couldn't hold back her tears.

"I wish these mood-swings would just go away." She exclaimed through her tears, burying her face into Zack's chest.

Not responding yet, Zack kissed the top of London's head. "That's odd, because I'm thankful you have them."

Hearing her 'new' husband's words had London lifting her head up, looking at him. "Why would you be thankful for me acting like this?"

Turning London around with her back to his chest, Zack, holding her close, placed his hand against her 'flat' midsection, that with the cloaked-belt around it, concealed London's swollen pregnant belly that without the cloak-belt she would looked more like she was almost 5 months along instead of 3 months(which she is 3 months along).

"Because with your mood-swings, it shows both of us that a little person is once again growing inside you. Fortunately this time, this baby was made with our love alone, and not Annabelle and Gautier controlling us."

London felt more tears falling, but she didn't care, as she laid her hand over his. Before turning her head, tilting it to him, smiling when he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Zackary."

Smiling as London brush some of his hair out of his face, Zack reply back with, "I love you too, London. And I can't wait to build a family with you." Turning back around to him on her tiptoes, London wrapped her arms around his neck bringing their foreheads closer to rest against the others. Gazing deep into each others eyes they said nothing as their lips touched. Therefore as their kissing became heavier and passionate they started to make out.

But not too long later, through their making-out, Zack, noticing London's eyes losing their brown color to be replace with glowing gold ones, stopped their kissing, grabbed London's hand, pulling her behind some hanging coats. _She's too powerful right now... ...I need to get her to just 50% of her energy, and not 100%... If I don't... Everybody in the restaurant will not just hear us but feel us also-_

"Where are we going?" London asked, after they walked pass some more coats.

Which Zack didn't answer, while continuing leading her further in the back. _I'm just glad our minds aren't connect anymore...If it was, she would realize what I'm up too... But then again, if our mind were connected, I wouldn't be able to focus on my busy work schedule with her pregnant thoughts and emotions linked to my mind... _Thought Zack, as they finally stopped in a open space; it wasn't that big just big enough for two people to move around.

"How did you know this was back here?" London looking around the quiet space, saw the only source of light for them was a dim bulb hanging from the ceiling.

Zack came out of his thoughts as he heard London's voice for a second time."Derek told me about it." He said as he took her into his arms. "Him and Casey use to meet here when they weren't marry, and were just dating." A little smirk appeared on his lips. "He also bet me $150.00 that I would use this place, now knowing about it... Which I guess I'm going to be out 150.00 dollars later today." He kissed the side of her left ear. "But you're worth losing the bet."

"Hmm?" London smiled at him as he gently took her hand that had a luxury 875,000 engagement ring on it and put it on his crotch.

"We haven't done this since we were in high school...And before we merge with our god/past selves." He told her while he kissed her neck.

"Yeah...when...we...get...back to Boston...we'll be too..busy again...what.. with yours and Cody's birthday...and the second wedding, and the baby on the way and you asking Cody to..." London's voice trailed off as Zack's lips found hers.

"That's why I'm taking every chance I can to be with you," He whisper against her lips. "right here and now." He kissed her cute nose, grinning. "Just think about this as us starting our honeymoon early...Since we're already spiritual tied together, soul and body in Thailand-"

Giggling, London looked up to Zack, throwing a tender smile. "I hate to break it to you. But we became 'spiritual tied' when we gave ourselves to each other, through Emma's social studies marriage project." London could feel his hardness in her hand as he moved closer. "You just help me keep a promise to **Kuhn Yai **in Thailand." London giggled again, before Zack gently push her against the back wall.

"Oh my dear 'Princess London'," London saw Zack's eyes become darker, while glowing bright blue. "On our 'fake' honeymoon back in high school, was us making love for the first time. Not when we became spiritual tied, that was our last 'New Year' on the ship, love." Zack stated and placed his hand over hers, unzipping his fly.

London knew exactly what he wanted her to do without being mind-link to him, and luckily for him, she had the same thing idea. Therefore she work her hand through the opening in his boxers, and pulled out his cock, stroking it in her hand as his lips met hers. His body was now pinning hers against the wall, with her hand still stroking him.

London could tell he had enough of her teasing, so getting down on her knees, she envelop his cock in her mouth, making her head bob back and forth while his hands gripped themselves into her hair.

_God I love feeling as close to him as I suck his cock, knowing that this is my man, and he'll never let anyone else do this to him._ London thought, running her tongue over his member while rubbing his balls through his black slacks.

Hearing him softly moan London sped up her pace, getting hotter and hotter as she felt him become more harder, desperately wanting more as he tighten his grip on her head. She could feel him pump a bit, but not as much as he would if they were back in they're building in their bedroom floor with their power shields up.

Trying to keep his moans at a low level so they wouldn't call attention to themselves. Zack could feel he wasn't going to last long. Pulling London up and pressing her back against the wall again, he kissed her long and deep. Once reaching his hands for London's cloak belt to unbuckle, Zack pulled her dress over her head, which as he was doing this London's engagement ring slipped off her hand without them noticing. As soon as London's dress was on the floor, she was left with only her red/black lace bra and panties set, with her slight round pregnant belly exposed.

Keeping his heated/glowing eyes on hers, Zack took off his shirt and slacks letting them join her dress on the cold floor. Realizing what his real plan was all along, and it wasn't to give him a quick blow-job. London bit her bottom lip.

"Zack we can't do this here." She hissed at him. "If we go all the way here, everybody will hear us or worst feel us." Zack stepped back over to her, grabbing her face.

"Let them." After he said that, he crush his hot mouth on hers. Not able to control her hormones, London opened her mouth, sucked on his tongue turning they're kiss into a hot French kiss. As their tongues danced together, and they're saliva melting from one mouth to the other as London's hands tore at his back. The light bulb hanging from the ceiling went out, by being drain from both they're aura power drawing from it.

London's nipples hardened against her lace fabric bra as Zack's fingers rolled over the seams and took her hard little bud between his thumb and forefinger and pinched it lightly.

Both they're breaths grew increasingly faster as Zack reached around, and unclasped London's bra, and as soon as her bra straps fell down her arms to release her breasts. Zack starts kissing her neck, and the top of her breasts, making London run her hands through his short dirty blond hair. Feeling her hands in his hair, Zack put his mouth over her right breast nipple, sucking on it lightly while rubbing and pinching her left one, which once he did this had London making gasping noises. For awhile Zack went from breast to the other, until he stopped and brought his lips back to hers, as he felt her power start to overpower his, where her gold aura around her body, started covering his blue aura that was around his body.

London's moans got louder when she felt him slide her panties down and enter one of his finger inside her. "You're so wet and warm," He whispered in her ear, slowly pumping two fingers in and out of her pussy. "Move your hips against my fingers."

London did what she was told, moving her hips every time he pump into her, "Take...me...now...Zack." She said between moans, moving like she wasn't even 3 months pregnant.

Looking at her red face and lust glowing gold eyes, he stopped and brought his wet fingers to her lips. "You're still not ready." He said. "Now open your mouth, and clean my fingers off." Which London did, happily, while Zack stroke her slightly swollen belly with his other hand.

Watching and feeling her clean his fingers while moaning and staring into his blue glowing eyes. Zack lick his lips, before replacing his fingers with his lips and tongue. He moved his tongue around the inside of her mouth teasing her tongue. As he did this, Zack could hear and feel a storm beginning outside. _At less we're not out in the ocean, like last time._

Breaking their kissing, Zack stepped back ignoring London's whimper, then started looking around him in the pitch dark space, but with his eyes still glowing, he could see as good as if the ceiling light didn't go out. He tried to find some good support for what he had in mind for London.

_Let's see all we have is a hard wall...Not yet.. _

He kept thinking while studying every detail of the small space they were in.

_The floor... _

He shook his head at that idea.

_No! …..Oh come on... There's got to be some kind of support besides the wall! ….Wait? What is that? _

Walking a little, Zack looked at what caught his eye, and took a moment to study it.

_It's perfect! _

Running his hand over it, he looked back to his wife to see she was still in her spot he left her at, against the wall.

_That's my good Rich Thang...Stay put until I tell you to move. _

Zack thought, while a wicked grin came to his face.

"Come here, my Funnel-Cake." He commanded.

Hearing the command from her husband, London rushed over to him, and when she got close to him, Zack took her hand.

"Do you see this?" London looked at what he was showing her.

It was a metal pole that was attached to the wall holding up some clean extra aprons. Looking at Zack, London gave him a confuse face, and seeing her expression Zack nod his head.

"You may speak."

"Zack I don't understand? Why did you show me this?"

Still holding her hand, Zack pushed the clean aprons further down the pole and placed London's hand on it.

"Because what I have plan you'll need to be holding onto the pole. Now place your other hand on it, and don't move them until I tell you too." Placing her other hand on the pole London waited for his next command.

London and Zack make everybody that know about them as a item, believe London is the dominant one in the relationship, what with her past self being a royal and powerful goddess; Little Annabelle and who is also her spiritual self. When really it's Zack who calls all the shots.

In the beginning of their sexual relationship they both found out quick that both of them like to tease each other. But after something that happen on the ship, Zack found quick that London loves having him order her around when they're intimate and alone. Especial with every magical being looking at her as high royalty, and non-magical being(normal people) see her like a real goddess without knowing they are. So when it comes to their sex life, Zack gives the orders and London takes them.

London could feel his hungry eyes looking over her body while she bent over still holding onto the pole.

"Spread your legs out." He order, and when she did as best as she could being pregnant. Zack slowly planted tiny wet kisses on her back. Before moving behind her, removing his boxes. "Straighten up as good as you can, but don't let go of the pole."

London leaned up a little, but stopped when she felt his long, full erection press against her back. Reaching behind her, she tried to touch him until he growled at her.

"I told you to keep your hands on the pole." He growled into her ear, so she was the only person hearing him. "For disobeying me, you must be punish." London closed her eyes and bit down hard on her bottom lip when she knew what was coming. Zack's hand came down on London's exposed ass making her hold back her cry of pain. "Now if you don't want to be punish again?" He said in a low voice. "I suggest you put your damn hands back on the pole!" Zack yelled enough for her to hear him, but not anybody outside the room.

Placing her hands back on the pole, London couldn't help but to smile when she felt him kiss where he spanked her. She knew he didn't like treating her this way, but because she has a kinky taste for it, he does it.

London knew her agent friends thought she is blessed with being the reincarnation of the goddess Annabelle, being the daughter to the 3rd most powerful and richest man in the world, a beautiful model, and having her own clothing line that she designed herself. But they would be wrong. No. In her eyes, heart, and soul she's blessed to have a man and protector like Zackary Paul Martin. Everything he's done since they became a couple, he's done with her in mind, even when she doesn't want him too. From him keeping their relationship, agent life a secret all this time from Cody, to him choosing her over his mom.

London frowned to herself when that last part came to mind, since she knew more about that situation then she's let on. Being, after Maddie's wedding in Boston was over, Carey had pushed her into a corner, telling her to leave Zack alone, which had London finding out that Zack had chose her instead of being Carey's son.

But although she loves that Zack picked her, London still decided that when they get back to Boston, she's going to front Carey and get her to realize that if she's loves her son at all, then she will be at his wedding, no matter what. Though London knows that it won't be easy, she also knew Zack was worth the trouble. _We both can't have our moms' a no show at our wedding-_

Too lost in her thoughts London didn't notice Zack changing position until she felt his mouth kissing against her aching core, which as he did that she could feel her juices flow as he swirled his tongue up, down, and around her clit and surrounding lips. She held her moans behind her lips. But when Zack surround her clit with his lips, and began sucking fervently, flicking his tongue back and forth over her sensitive bud, waves and waves of pleasure course through her entire body.

Tightening her grip on the pole, London let her moans ring out through the coat room. But since the rain storm was getting stronger, her moans were drown out by the thunder and lighting overhead.

Lapping his way from her dripping pussy to the crack of her ass, with his finger pumping in her wet pussy hole. Zack slowly enter his tongue into her ass hole until London yelled out for him to stop.

"Please Zack, don't!" After she said that he stopped, but kept his finger deep in her pussy. Not saying anything, Zack waited for her to break.

_5,4,3,2-_

"I'm...sorry...Zack...please continue..."

Giving a smile, Zack moved his tongue into her butt hole feeling her body shake, before she screamed out as she came all over his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the coat room <strong>

"Since this is your first day being trained. We're going to start you on welcoming customers at the door, and since it's raining outside, I'm going to have you take their coats to the coat room for them. It will help you not to be so nervous around people, and make you more comfortable, being here, ok." Derek said to the new trainee waiter, Stella.

"Ok, Derek..." Pushing some of her black curly hair, out of her brown eyes, Stella swallowed the lump in her throat, showing her nervousness. "Thanks, again...for letting me have this job, I promise I wont-"

Placing a kind hand on her shoulder, Derek gave a light chuckle. "Don't thank me, really. It was Ashley...She asked us to give you a chance. She knows you'll make a good waiter for us." Stella tried to hide her blushing cheeks, behind her hands.

"She really believes...I can do it?" Stella asked, being touched that her school mate/best friend and secret crush, Ashley, has faith in her, which made her smile to Derek who nod his head to her question.

"Yep...So don't let her down." Saying this, Derek noticed some customers coming in. "And here's your first try. Go for it." Looking towards the door of the restaurant/cafe, Stella pushed her fear down and stepped up to the family of four, that just walked in from the unexpected rain storm outside.

"Welcome to the 'Sunset' cafe." Stella said to the family as they started taking off their coats. "I'll be happy to drop off your coats for you in the coat room, while our head waiter Derek, takes you to your seats." Once each family member gave their coats to her, Stella took their coats and headed towards the coat room as Derek led the family to their seats.

Once she stepped in the coat room to hang up the wet coats in her hands, Stella found it odd that as she switch the light switch on, the power was out. _Hmm? I better inform Derek about the power out in here. _Keeping this in mind, Stella placed the coats she was still holding on the small counter in the coat room. But as she was about to grab the doorknob, her mind went blank as she felt a warm feeling rush over her body, before she heard a loud woman's scream in the coat closet room. Which had her curious to follow where the scream came from. Going further in the back of the room, where she heard the scream come from, she could feel the warm feeling returning but it was getting stronger as she kept going.

Stella stopped in her tracks, behind some coats when she saw her idol the most wealth Bachelorette around; London Tipton, surprisely pregnant, in a sexual position, with a unknown handsome blond man. _So much for that rumor, about Miss London secretly dating the world super model Richer Glod. _Stella thought to herself as she watch the unknown man catch London in his strong arms, before she could fall.

_But I do have to admit that he has the same pure essence about him as Richer has around him... _

* * *

><p><strong>Back with London and Zack<strong>

Seeing what was about to happen, Zack caught his pregnant wife when her knees buckled under her. Keeping a strong arm on her, he sat Indian style pulling her into his lap, while licking her juice off his hand. Hearing her give out a soft moan, told Zack that she was watching him. Finished with cleaning his hand, he looked down at her in his lap.

"You ready to continue?" He asked and when he saw her nod yes, he lean down and kissed her forehead. "Then wrap your arms around my neck, and your legs around my waist."

Noticing she was more weaker than he thought, Zack helped her. And after London had her arms and legs around him. Zack whispered in her ear.

"Hold onto me, and don't let go." And when Zack felt her pull some of her spiritual power, so she could have enough energy to tighten her hold a little on him. He stood up and walked back over to the wall placing her against it. When London felt the cold wall against her bare back she gave a soft sigh as the cold stone wall cooled off her sweated, heated skin.

Leaning his face to hers, Zack gently kiss her lips. "Almost 4 months..." He nibble her bottom lip, before kissing her again. "...was way too damn long...Even a little making-out in the car, wasn't enough... I want all of you...I want to make love to my new wife, my best friend, and my soul-mate..." He brushed her hair from her sweaty face. "I know I tell you every time about my feelings for you. But I really love you with my whole being. You're my everything." Feeling the same way, London felt tears come to her eyes as she brought him into a kiss. As they're kissing deepen, Zack plunged deep and hard into her, which had the storm getting heavy and stronger as they're spiritual powers came together.

Closing her eyes, London broke they're kissing to let every moan escape her lips. Her mouth salivating with a cry that would soon tell whoever was near, what they were doing. If they didn't already know, like Stella...

* * *

><p><strong>With Stella<strong>

Stella who was hanging her mouth open, was too speechless when she heard the unknown man call London his new wife. _I keep up with London's whereabouts on her fan's personal website-La' and the last I heard, she was in Thailand on vacation...And if this guy is her husband, why have I never seen him around Miss London before. But seen her always with Richer Glod? _Stella broke out of her thoughts as she heard her idol screaming out her pleasure, while her body started shining a strong gold color, against the man whose body was shining a bright blue, making them be the only source of light in the room. _Oh My Go-! _

* * *

><p><strong>Zack and London<strong>

"Oh Dear God Yes!" London felt him deep inside her. She could still hear the storm over head getting stronger as he pumped harder into her, going deeper as she embraced the sensation he was giving her.

"Oh god, I missed being inside you." He grunted, thrusting more into his wife.

"I missed you being inside me too." She said, while moaning and gasping. _Even though it has been awhile. He still hasn't lost his touch. _

Skilled. Bold. He knew how to move inside her, moving his hips, Zack lean against her neck, sucking on it. London gripped his broad muscular shoulders as he pumped in and out, grinding his hips into her, driving her more and more over the edge.

"I'm going to cum," London told him breathlessly as she felt herself reaching the end.

"Not yet, Princess London...Just a little longer."

London heard his heavy breathing as he spoke and by the way he was thrusting, he was almost there. Feeling him go rougher and faster. She wanted to scream, she wanted to yell, seeing this Zack crushed his mouth over hers. As they're tongue dance, Zack gripped her ass cheeks, thrusting more into her while she moaned in his mouth.

"Please Zack let me..."

"No."

More thrusting, their hearts were beating wildly, her breasts pressed against his chest. The storm raging louder and stronger.

"Plea-"

"Not yet!" He growled in her neck, slamming more harder into her.

Not able to hold on any longer, London dig her nails deeper into the flesh of his back, leaving marks, while tightening her legs around his waist making her walls clamp down on his cock as hard as possible. Both came at the same time screaming out each others name, as both their aura mix together to give off a blinding white light.

"Zackary/London!"

Completely spent now, London leaned her head on Zack's sweated shoulder, closing her eyes as they're white aura faded down until it was gone. Holding her close, Zack turned around so his sweaty back was against the wall. Sliding down the cold wall, Zack sat his butt on the floor with London still in his arms. As they stayed that way the storm outside started dieing down...before breaking apart.

* * *

><p><strong> Meanwhile with Stella<strong>

Although she knew she would get in trouble, Stella moved closer to them, while still staying out of sight, by hiding behind some aprons hanging up. Then once she saw that they didn't noticed her, she pulled out her cellphone and took pictures of them. _So his name is Zackary? Where have I heard that __name before? _Deep in her thought about the man's name and why it sound familiar, Stella almost screamed out when a bright blinding light coming from them hit her eyes, making her stop her picture taking. Once the light started fading and the coat room became pitch dark she couldn't feel that warm feeling anymore, but she somehow could see they're dark shadows resting against the wall_. I can't wait to show Ashley this, she's going to flip to find our idol has a secret lover or husband...and she's pregnant. _

Stella started leaving, but as she did, she felt something against her shoe. Not able to see much in the room anymore , she picked it up, and slipped it in her black skirt, and left the coat room closet.

Now outside the closet Stella lean against the door, catching her breath. _I got to find Ashley and fast. _With this thought, Stella moved from the closet and started walking back to the kitchen to find Ashley, which once she found her, she pulled her upstairs into the employee's break room, and once she saw that they were alone, she showed her best friend the pictures on her phone. But instead of the excitement she was expecting on Ashley's face. Stella saw worry, shock and upset.

"Where did you take, these pictures at?" Ashley asked, taking Stella's cellphone from her, shaking.

Blinking, Stella didn't understand why Ashley was acting like she was. "In this restaurant, in the back of the coat room today." She saw Ashley was getting nervous all of sudden. "I bet they're still in there...Just think about it. Once I post these pictures on the La Bella website-"

"You can't do that!" Ashley stood up from the red sofa they were sitting on. "You'll ruin them, if you do that."

"Ruin them?" Stella looked up at Ashley who was holding the cellphone in her shaky hands. "Ashley. London is our idol, and I'm her number one fan. This is juicy information. And as the vice-president of the La Bella website, behind you. I can't let something like this not be known to our fellow London fans." She reach for her cellphone, but Ashley wouldn't give up the phone. "Hey! This isn't funny Ashley! Give me my phone!"

"I can't do that!" Ashley begun to delete the pictures, but as she had only one more to delete, Stella pushed her down on the sofa, pinning her arms down to stop her from deleting anymore pictures.

"I don't know why you are acting like this," Stella paused as she took back her cellphone from Ashley's hand that she was still holding down, to find only one picture remaining in her phone. "Ashley!" Still pinning her so-called best friend on the sofa with her legs, Stella glared down at her. "I can't believe you did this! I thought we were friends?" As she said this last part, Ashley turned her face from Stella, frowning.

"You don't understand...I am your friend-"

"No you're not." Missing Ashley's hurt expression when she said this, Stella looked back to her phone in her hand. "A real friend wouldn't of done what you just did. Because of you I only have one picture left to post...But it's going to have to do."

"Stella trust me, no good will come from you posting that picture." Stella rolled her eyes at Ashley's so call warning.

"The worst thing that could happen, is people will know, that rumor of London and Riches being a item, is nothing but a rumor. So besides that, I don't see anything else bad out of posting this picture? Heck, it will make a lot of Richer's fangirls happy." Stella turned back to Ashley under her, who was now looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"Please Stella, if you post that picture, it will ruin their cover-up-"

Hearing this Stella lean down until she was almost nose to nose with Ashley. "Ruin whose cover-up?" She question. Which she watch as Ashley was going to speak but then stopped herself, which just made Stella more mad. "Well if you can't tell me, then I guess," Stella got up from pinning Ashley, then stood up from sofa. "we have nothing to talk about-"

Seeing that not only was her big brother and big sister going to be found out to the world, but she was losing her best friend and secret crush. Knowing this had her speaking out before she could stop herself.

"If you do this, then my big brother Zackary's hard work and sacrifices would had been for nothing!"

Stella stopped at the door, but not just because of what Ashley really said but that she remember London calling her lover/husband, Zackary._ I knew I heard that name before..._ Coming out of her thoughts Stella turned around and saw Ashley was crying.

"I beg you, Stella." With tears falling down her cheeks Ashley gripped her knees. "I don't want to lose your friendship but..." Ashley's voice trailed off as she closed her eyes, not seeing Stella coming back to the sofa. "I promised my big brother at my father's funeral that I would keep his and big si- I mean London's relationship under wrapped-"

"But I don't understand?" Stella sat back down on the sofa, confused. "Are you telling me that you have known London Tipton personally since you lived in France? Why didn't tell me?"

Ashley sighed to herself, avoiding Stella's chestnut brown eyes. "Like I said, I promise to keep their relationship under-wrapped... And I made that promise before I moved here and met you."

"I see." Stella stared ahead of her. "But it's still not adding up to me." She put on a thinking look, holding her chin. "Why would they need to hide their relationship-"

"You remember how I told you, how Zackary became my big brother?" Stella nod her head to Ashley, showing her she did remember.

"Yeah," She turned her face to Ashley. "Him and your father went to rescue you from bad people who kidnapped you from your Great Uncle ..." Stella placed a kind hand on Ashley's shoulder. "You were so little at that time, that you didn't know that your father gave up his life to save you...and it was Zackary who killed the man that killed your father and also he kept you hidden for safety afterwords..." Stella stopped talking when she saw Ashley was sodding now.

"Back then I was so scared and crying, that Zackary had to make me believe we were playing hide-and-seek, so I would stay hidden until safety came for me...

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Zack and London<strong>

Tapping more into her spiritual power, London leaned up her head from Zack's cooling off chest, to kiss him on the cheek, when she could hear his thoughts without realizing it. "You knew I needed to be only half % in power." She kissed him again, but it was on the lips this time.

Once London broke the kiss, Zack was looking at her, with his eyebrow slowly rising. "You looked into my thoughts didn't you."

"Yes." London admit, "But not willingly...I was tapping into Annabelle's power, who at the time seem to be communicating with Gautier, so I tap into your thoughts without knowing it, which showed me now why you took your time, and I think that was sweet of you."

"Yeah, I felt him reaching out to her after the storm calmed down," Zack kissed London's forehead. "So I'm okay with the sneak peek." He said, tapping into Strong Gautier's power. "You have enough strength to make it to see Cody and Bailey?"

To answer him. London's eyes turned gold, and she vanished from his lap to reappear where her dress was to be wearing said dress, clean and refresh. And with her cloak-belt back in place she look less pregnant than before again. Which Zack, shaking his head, got up and with a quick glow of his eyes was also clean and dressed. Dusting himself off, Zack walked over to London, to see she was looking around for something, while starting to panic, mumbling about 'this isn't happening' over and over again. He knew he could look into her thoughts and find what was wrong, but when his eyes locked on her naked engagement ring finger, he put two and two together.

_Oh shit we lost her engagement-_

_I DIDN'T LOSE MY ENGAGEMENT RING! YOU DID! _

Zack shut his eyes tight as London's voice bellowed through his head. Holding his head, Zack tried to find a way to calm his wife down before she goes all 'goddess rage' on him.

"Funnel Cake-"

London whipped her head to him, baring her teeth. _DON'T BUTTER ME UP! _She stomped her foot. "I want my ring, now!" Seeing her gold aura appear over her body and hearing another storm starting outside. Zack thought quick.

"London, you need to calm down, or your power will get out of hand... If I promise you that we'll come back in here and look for it later, before we leave the cafe, will you lay low on your power-

"I am laying low on my powers" She glared up at him. "If I wasn't ... 'Sunset' would be in rumble by now."

"Even though that's true, Buttercup." Zack placed both his hands on her shoulders, massaging them. "You do need to calm down, so we can leave this room." He slowly pulled London in his arms, and was relief when she relax in his arms. "And if we're not able to find it, I'll buy you another one as we're picking up our wedding bands in Boston."

London nodded, agreeing with his idea. "Fine..." She went quieted for a second, as Zack kissed her forehead. "But I still want my ring...You had it custom made for me-"

Undoing the embrace, Zack trailed his hand down until he had his hand in hers, and kissed her on the lips cutting her sentience short. "And the next one will be custom made with both our birthstones on it." Still holding her hand, Zack made his way back to the front of the room after seeing London smile to him...

* * *

><p><strong>The break room- Ashley and Stella<strong>

Once Ashley told her history with Zack and London to Stella, they just fell into a silent for awhile.

"So that's why you don't want me to show that picture." Stella said, as she face Ashley's worry expression. Which Ashley nodded yes, playing with her hands in her lap.

"Believe me, Stella." Ashley force her to stop shaking, but having trouble doing it. "If I didn't know them like I do, I would be racing you to our website-La'Bella to post this, but I do know them... and...now you do...What are you going to do now that you know? Are you going to post it or delete it-"

"Ash..." Stella opened her mouth to say what she had decided to do, but instead closed her mouth, and placed a hand over Ashley's shaky ones, and with the other hand, pressed the delete button on her cellphone, destroying the last evidence of what happen in the coat room. Smiling to see Ashley's mouth hanging open with what she did, Stella squeezed Ashley's now content hands. "I understand now...and I'm sorry I pressed you into telling me-"

"I'm not." Ashley started blushing with Stella's puzzled stare. But she continued on, hoping she wouldn't chicken out. "I'm glad I could tell you, because it was killing me to keep this secret from you but..." Ashley not backing down, lean closer to Stella's face. "...not as much as this secret I'm about to tell you." Not moving her eyes from Stella. Ashley finally said what was in her heart. "I love you Stella." Afraid to know Stella's reaction Ashley covered Stella's lips with hers.

For a second Stella just froze up as she felt Ashley's soft, sweet lips against hers, but when her mind and heart connected, she finally return the kiss. Which once Ashley felt Stella's reaction was a good one. She deepen the kiss, making Stella lay back on the sofa taking her with her, not breaking they're kiss. But as they nervously started teasing the other's tongue, they halt their actions, when they heard the break room door open up, to have Derek standing there looking at them with shock on his face before quickly raising his eyebrows up and down, smirking.

"Am I," His smile became bigger. "interrupting anything? Cause it looks like I did." Jumping up, Ashley looking embarrass helped Stella up from the sofa, who she notice wasn't looking at anybody.

"Actually," Still feeling a little flushed, Ashley started straightening her waitress uniform, trying to compose herself in-front of her smirking uncle Derek. "you were." She added, walking up to Derek, while at the same time blocking Derek from Stella's view as she herself was fixing her black skirt to her own waitress uniform. "My girlfriend and I were taking our break early-"

"And what a break it must be-" Ashley gasped, then slapped Derek's shoulder as he started laughing.

"Stop being a pervert...and be my uncle..." Ashley trailed off, as she saw Derek's shock facial expression. For a second Ashley didn't understand his reaction, until his eyes moved to Stella, which had her opening her mouth to speak. "Relax, I told Stella everything-" Derek begun to protest, but Ashley wouldn't let him. "I trust her," She turned and locked eyes with Stella over her shoulder, as Stella was approaching them. "This whole time I have been in the U.S. Stella was the only schoolmate that took the time to get to know me..." Tears was filling Ashley's eyes, as she smiled at Stella who laid her hand on her shoulder, smiling back at her. "She also help me learn English, and got me through my homesick for Paris, France." Ashley turned back to Derek, taking Stella's hand into hers. "And I'm sure you understand since you told aunt Casey, the person you love. About our family and also the organization-"

"You told her that too?" Derek ran his hands through his hair, nervously. Before taking a deep breath and letting it out. "Okay...we can handle this." He gripped Ashley's shoulders, shaking her. "But what if London finds out..." He swallowed a big lump in his throat. "and goes all goddess on us." Ashley pushed Derek's shaky hands off her shoulders.

"Quit kidding around!" She said, then looked to Stella, who she wasn't surprise was becoming terrified with what Derek said. "Now looked what you did!" Ashley hit Derek in the shoulder but harder than last time with her fists, which had him crying out in pain.

"Ouch, that hurt." He backed away from Ashley's painful hitting fists. "It was just a joke."

"Yeah a joke, that's scaring Stella." She raised her fist up. "Now say you're sorry!"

"Okay, okay, okay." Derek raised his arms to block from being hit again. "I'm sorry Stella. I was just kidding...London is as harmless as baby kitten-"

"When I was 6. I was scratched by a little kitten." Stella started, getting more scared, nibbling on her nails.

Groaning, Derek hung his head in defeat. "Look, Stella." He lift his head up, and stepped over to Stella. "You know London from being one of her number one fan, and she is also your idol, so you know she is really a sweet and nice person."

Hearing his words, Stella slowly lower her hand from her lips, nodding her head. "Yeah she is...She even donates to causes around the world...I guess I was just over-reacting-"

"Yeah you were-"

"Uncle Derek!" Ashley slapped Derek's shoulder.

Derek placed a hand on his now aching shoulder, and turn to face Ashley and said, "Oooooowe!" He dragged the o in the word. "What was that for?"

Ashley only narrowed her eyes as she stared at him. "That's for being a smart ass to Stella."

"Fare enough." Derek held his arms up in surrender. "Afraid I might put my foot back in my mouth again today. I'm going to tell you why I came up here, and that was to find you Ashley." Seeing that there was calm and peace in the air. Derek continued on. "London and Zack are here and me, dad and mom are going to go welcome them home from their trip and mom wanted me to find you to go welcome them back." He turned from Ashley to Stella. "And Robert needs help with severing the tables downstairs, Stella."

Blushing and with a small 'on it' from Stella. Both Derek and Ashley watched her rush downstairs to get back to work. Which once she left, they went to go welcome home family...

* * *

><p>See you in the next small sexy LOCK scene.<p> 


End file.
